Presently used methods of applying fingernail polish and the like to a fingernail consist of placing the hand on which the nails are to be polished on a book or a table beneath a light in a room. After the nails have been polished, the hand is moved rapidly back and forth or blown upon by the nail polish.
The above procedure results in an uneven, unprofessional-like application of the polish due to the fact that the lighting is insufficient to provide a proper illumination on the nails and the fact that the polish ripples in an attempt to dry it.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device used when applying and drying nail polish and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device used when applying nail polish which provides direct illumination on a fingernail to be polished.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device used when applying fingernail polish and the like having direct lighting means and finger locating means to position a fingernail in the path of the direct lighting means.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a device used when applying fingernail polish on which a fingernail can be polished and dried without moving one's hand.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device used when applying fingernail polish and the like on which a finger can be placed in various relaxed positions for applying and drying fingernail polish on a fingernail.